Party Setup
Misleading info. Tips for initial party setup * Use at least one Dragonewt, for the breath attack. Thief works well, because they're otherwise relatively low damage, but they level fast. The breath attack starts hitting an entire row of enemies when they hit level 7. Equip a flame charm to your Dragonewts to increase fire damage, and an ice charm to neutralize the weaknesses brought against it. * Keep rerolling the dice until you get just enough to keep a brawler in the team. Brawlers do excellent damage, despite having no weapon drops for a long time. With a summoner over a team, having a brawler give consecutive hits over a monster and surviving can lower its summon resistance down to twenty percent. * Age and the inn you stayed in impacts status attributes distribution, those too young tends to lose more but it evens out as they get older. Monster adventurers below the age of five would lose its stats. * A summoner's quite weak and can only learn repetitive but stronger summoner skills, so its recommended to spare mage or cleric to be able to be an active member in the team. With a summoner, you'd be able to make monsters fight as an extra seventh member with all its skill, resistances and level intact, or reborn as an adventurer to be enlisted at the tavern by using a Summoner's Spirit Pact skill. * If you form a pact with the monster, it would keep its appearance, gender, alignment, occasionally its class, status and HP recovery rate, spell resistance, elemental attack and defense attributes, chance to inflict and resist status effects, and mage/cleric/alchemist spells known and then be reborn as the Devilish race. But it would lose its level, HP, race, stat attributes reset, skills, and monster specific spells. Monsters have a long lifespan. To check its chance over forming a contract with a monster at the Monster encyclopedia over the Kingdom by shifting the page. * You'll want to get a mage to level 13 for Diamente ASAP - teleport to any level/square of the dungeon you're in. Once you get Diamente, you can switch the mage over to a bishop so you can identify on the fly, and you'll have 3 mage skill MP casts, enough for quite a bit of exploration. Or a cleric, which retains all of its cleric skills, plus be able to learn mage skills as well. Bishops level up slower than the others, so make sure you have strong enough members to back it up. * Having an alchemist is key, because they can enhance armour and weapons with additional effects. First priority is to add HP regen (armour), and soon after you'll want to enchant the weapons for your primary damage-dealers so they can hit ghosts. * Pay attention to weapon ranges. Having a character with a spear in the front row is really helpful, as you can attack the 2nd row of enemies with them. Particularly useful when you're going to be taking out the entire front row of enemies with a breath attack. * Keep a spare team in case that your old one gets killed, and always have a mage, cleric or a bishop with you. Harias; a level one cleric skill, makes your physical attackers overt ghosts Grinding XP early: There are two spots of note early in the game. In the first dungeon (Caves of Tsun-Kurn), the 3rd level has a hole which can be examined for a repeatable fight which grants about 3-4k XP. In the 2nd dungeon (Guatella Grotto), there's a statue called "Avi" at X:4,Y:7 which can be examined to trigger a repeatable fight worth 1272xp. While the Avi fight is less XP/fight, it's a fight against a single enemy which can be completed very quickly.Category:Characters Category:Guide